


Как с помощью смеха сделать Зака Эфрона счастливым (проверено Сетом Рогеном)

by LizziRiver



Category: Neighbors | Bad Neighbours (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, everything is otp and nothing hurts, protective Seth Rogen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 05:29:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13652397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizziRiver/pseuds/LizziRiver
Summary: Зак считал смех Сета просто отвратительным. Но его член был с ним не согласен.





	Как с помощью смеха сделать Зака Эфрона счастливым (проверено Сетом Рогеном)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scheinbar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scheinbar/gifts).



> ООС относительно всего, флафф, мир, любовь, гиены.

Зак ужасно нервничал. Он еще раз пролистал приготовленный для читки сценарий, выпил воды с лимоном, поправил выбившиеся из прически пряди. Машинально проверил телефон, еще раз глянул в зеркало, поправил рубашку. Он справится, он обязательно справится.  
***  
\- Зак, все в порядке? – спросил режиссер, - Сейчас твои слова!  
\- Кхм, да, все отлично, - хрипло ответил Зак и посмотрел на Сета, который расслабленно сидел рядом с ним и небрежно листал страницы, - простите, я пропустил реплику.  
Само присутствие Сета, одного из самых гениальных, по мнению Зака, людей в современной комедии, делало весь процесс куда сложнее. То, что он сидел рядом, периодически ухмылялся, строил рожи во время чтения особенно выразительных шуток, и иногда добавлял красок не слишком приличными жестами, - это все выбивало Зака из колеи. Как и желание, чтобы у него тоже получилось хоть что-то впечатляющее.  
\- А разве ты не должен сейчас снять рубашку? - внезапно спросил Сет и загоготал ужасным, но заразительным смехом.  
\- Да, по сценарию, да, - проговорил Зак, - но сейчас я пас.  
\- Да я тебя понимаю, чувак, - сочувственно погладил его по плечу Сет, - расслабься, ты же видишь мои слезы зависти. В следующий раз просто скажи: только после тебя.  
\- Хорошо, я запомню, - улыбнулся Зак. От слов Сета ему неожиданно стало спокойно, и он повторил:  
\- Только после тебя!  
\- Я уверен, мы сможем как-нибудь это устроить, - выдал Сет и снова расхохотался этим отвратительным смехом. Зак хотел внутренне поморщиться, но на плече все еще ощущалось тепло руки Сета, и сказанное им вдруг уже не казалось неприятным, а потом Сет придвинулся к нему вместе со стулом и приобнял за плечи:  
\- Ну что, продолжаем, сосед?  
Зак посмотрел в смеющиеся глаза Сета и непроизвольно подался навстречу объятиям. В штанах резко стало тесно.  
«Мне пиздец», подумал Зак.  
***  
\- Да забей на них, чувак, - Сет говорил растянуто и немного пьяно, он растянулся на кушетке и периодически подмигивал Заку. – Журналисты. Всегда говорят одно и то же. «Зак, как долго вы тренировались, чтобы получить это тело греческого бога, которое лично я хотела бы облизать с ног до головы?», «Зак, скажите, вы питаетесь чем-то еще, кроме амброзии и сырых яиц?», «Зак, как вы справляетесь с тем, что каждую неделю вас пытается похитить очередная сумасшедшая фанатка, к которым я, конечно не отношусь?».  
Зак рассмеялся и почувствовал необычайную легкость в груди:  
\- Ты отлично справляешься, Сет, по опыту знаешь, о чем они говорят?  
\- Неплохо, Эфрон, совсем неплохо, - Сет откинул голову на спинку дивана и снова рассмеялся. Зак по-прежнему считал его смех совершенно отвратительным. Естественно, у него опять встал.  
\- Ребята, мы готовы снимать, ждем вас, - в их комнату на секунду заглянула очередная хорошенькая журналистка. Зак внутренне простонал и попытался подумать про что-то омерзительное. Что-то более омерзительное.  
\- Чувак, ты в общем, не переживай, - Сет внезапно оказался у него за спиной, - мы с тобой уделаем этих стремных журналисток. Если что, я всегда могу снять рубашку и…  
\- Не продолжай, - нервно улыбнулся Зак и мысленно продолжил «пожалуйста, остановись, пока я окончательно не сошел с ума».  
Естественно, интервью получилось, шикарным, журналистка спрашивала про идею фильма, и как Зак справлялся с таким большим количеством сцен топлесс, и как Сет видит трансформации главных героев, и как Зак поддерживал свою форму во время съемок, и много ли Сет импровизировал, Сет отвечал на свои вопросы и иногда на вопросы, адресованные Заку, Зак много раз говорил «нуу» и улыбался. К концу интервью журналистка покраснела, Сет хохотал не переставая и успел расстегнуть почти все пуговицы на своей рубашке, а Заку больше всего хотелось натянуть свой свитер до колен. И умереть.  
***  
Зак начинал думать, что с ним что-то не так. По словам его друзей, смех Сета был похож на гогот голодной гиены. Зак погуглил «гогот гиены», и результаты его рассердили и напугали. «Вот – раздражение, испуг! Это нормальная человеческая реакция на смех этого придурка Рогена!», попытался убедить себя Зак. К несчастью, его член так не считал. Зак закрыл лицо руками и глубоко вздохнул. Он всегда думал, что его типаж это хрупкие улыбчивые брюнетки, но нет, теперь, видимо, это пухлые и наглые кудрявые гогочущие мужики.  
Завтра у них было еще одно совместное интервью, последнее перед премьерой. После этого они будут сниматься в разных фильмах, Зак непременно встретит какую-нибудь очаровательную коллегу-брюнетку, и все будет хорошо. Он вспомнил, как Сет язвительно изображал расстроившую Зака журналистку, и в изнеможении упал на кровать. «Это все равно ничего не значит», - строго сказал он, уткнувшись лицом в подушку. – «Это просто извращенная форма физического влечения. Соберись».  
И он собрался. На последнем интервью им попался вполне адекватный молодой журналист, они посмеялись над показанным отрывком из фильма, потом Сет рассказал несколько дежурных смешных случаев со сьемочной площадки, затем Зак поделился, как ему работалось с Сетом, все шло просто замечательно.  
\- А как насчет финальной сцены? – задал последний вопрос журналист. – У Аберкромби и Финч. – Я слышал, что это была импровизация с твоей стороны, Сет?  
\- Да, все верно, - улыбнулся Сет. – Зак не знал, что я сниму рубашку. Мы сняли этот момент с первого дубля, потому что Зак отлично среагировал, работать с ним в подобных сценах одно удовольствие, он прекрасно импровизирует.  
Зак одновременно хотел, чтобы Сет продолжил говорить и чтобы он немедленно заткнулся.  
\- К тому же, продолжал Сет, - мы в первый раз были оба без рубашек в одной сцене, это был наш самый интимный момент в этом фильме. Не считая драки членами, конечно, ну вы понимаете, - захохотал он, – когда Зак засунул член мне в рот.  
Зак закрыл лицо рукой и почти согнулся пополам, притворяясь, что смеется. А ведь все шло так хорошо.  
***  
Перед премьерой Сет позвал Зака на ужин, который устраивали Джеймс и Дэйв Франко. По какому поводу не сказал, но очень просил прийти. Зак успокоил себя тем, что после премьеры они увидятся еще очень не скоро, и что он, Зак, взрослый мужчина, и имеет полный контроль над своим либидо. К тому же это все равно все одно большое недоразумение.  
\- Зак, добро пожаловать в нашу тусовку, - Джеймс Франко открыл дверь в шортах, фартуке и с поварешкой в руках.  
\- О, привет, Джеймс, отлично смотришься, - улыбнулся Зак. Он помахал Дэйву, взял себе бутылку содовой и прошел в гостиную. Ужин быстро перешел из формального застолья в типичные франковские посиделки, суть которых была в том, чтобы смотреть старые фильмы и орать на экран в самые волнительные моменты. Джеймс, как оказалось, смеялся еще более отвратительно, чем Сет, однако никакого эффекта на Зака не производил. «Значит, дело все-таки не в гоготе гиен», со смешанными чувствами подтвердил свои подозрения Зак. Сет сидел рядом с Джеймсом и что-то периодически нашептывал ему, а потом они хохотали вместе. Зак ощутил странное щемящее чувство при виде этих моментов. Ему вдруг захотелось, чтобы это ему Сет нашептывал в ухо дурацкие пошлые шутки. Он машинально встал и направился на кухню. Там он налил себе стакан воды и стоял, разглядывая в окне тусклые пятна горящих вдалеке фонарей. Когда-то давно он пообещал себе, что не будет заниматься самообманом, но, похоже, сейчас он именно это и делал.  
\- Ты чего тут застыл, как статуя? – рядом с ним вдруг стоял Сет, прикасаясь к его плечу и обдавая несильным запахом алкоголя. – Пошли к нам, мы решили посмотреть первого Человека-паука и поржать над Франко. Старшим, конечно.  
\- А все-таки, что за повод сегодня? – повернулся к нему Зак.  
\- Ну, - Сет немного смутился, что было для Зака неожиданностью. – Вообще, у меня день рождения. Только не поднимай шум, я не люблю все это, подарки вечно дарят дурацкие, одни и те же пожелания стремные пишут в открытках. Мне лучше так, по-простому. С друзьями.  
\- И ты меня позвал? – медленно спросил Зак.  
\- Конечно, позвал, идиотский вопрос, - Сет потер лоб рукой и взглянул на Зака:  
\- Слушай, чувак, что не так? Ты реально какой-то загруженный сегодня.  
\- Я… - Зак глотнул воды. – Хотел сказать спасибо. Тебе. За, ну, за то, как ты поддержал меня на всех этих интервью.  
\- Ты серьезно? – Сет посмотрел на него с легким сомнением. – Я ничего такого не сделал. Ты и сам был молодцом.  
\- Правда? – Зак против воли улыбнулся.  
\- Конечно, - Сет подошел к нему и легонько толкнул его плечом. – Кстати, хотел спросить, что за проблемы у тебя с периодическим стояком на камеру? Я, конечно, притворился, что не заметил, но это… немного странно, нет?  
\- Ты издеваешься? – Зак почувствовал, как у него онемели ноги. Возможно, это инсульт. Не исключено.  
\- Нет, я серьезно, просто странно, такое бывает во время съемок, но вот чтобы на интервью - впервые вижу; вот я и решил спросить, у тебя всегда так или… - Сет говорил все быстрее и Заку казалось, что он падает в какой-то гребаный колодец, из гостиной доносились выкрики братьев Франко, и он испытывал непреодолимое желание что-то уже предпринять.  
\- Дело не в камере, сказал он, по-прежнему слегка касаясь плечом Сета. – Знаешь, дело в тебе.  
\- Правда? – тихо спросил Сет.  
\- Ага, - Зак сглотнул, но в горле совсем пересохло. – Ты очень сексуально смеешься.  
\- Это Джеймс тебя надоумил или Дэйв? – подозрительно сказал Сет, но с места не сдвинулся. Они по-прежнему стояли рядом, почти вплотную друг к другу. – Они любители таких приколов.  
\- Нет,- покачал головой Зак. – Это не прикол. С днем рождения, Сет. Ты мне нравишься, и у меня встает, когда ты смеешься, как голодная гиена. Спорю, таких надписей в открытках ты не получал.  
\- Нет, - Сет взял Зака за руку, осторожно, медленно и придвинул к себе. – Это впервые, чувак. Самый охуенный сюрприз.  
И он поцеловал Зака, неторопливо, долго, оставляя у того на губах и языке привкус пива. Зак мог снова чувствовать свои ноги, однако едва ли мог на них удержаться.  
\- Это блять охренительно, - сказал Сет, переводя дыхание. – И охренительно странно, - и он приглушенно захохотал в шею Заку, а потом выразительно посмотрел на область его ширинки. – Смех или поцелуй, чувак?  
\- Просто ты, - пробормотал Зак, прижимаясь к нему. – Гребаный идиот.  
\- Хочешь смотреть Человека –паука или хочешь осквернить спальню младшего Франка? – спросил у него Сет.  
\- Хммм, - проговорил Зак. – пожалуй, и то, и другое.  
***  
На премьеру Зак надел белый костюм, пришел один и сел рядом с Сетом.  
\- Ты круто справлялся на ковровой дорожке, - проговорил тот, глядя на Зака. – Кажется, кто-то на тебя благотворно влияет.  
\- Спасибо, - ответил Зак, усмехнувшись. – Даже не догадываюсь, кто.  
\- Учти, это очень смешной фильм, - сказал ему тихо Сет, почти утыкаясь губами в ухо. – Будет много гиенистого хохота.  
Свет погас и на экране появился логотип кинокомпании. Зак положил руку Сету на бедро и прошептал в ответ:  
\- Тогда хорошо, что мне есть к кому обратиться за помощью. И прекрати ухмыляться.  
\- Ни за что, чувак, ни за что. Я буду ухмыляться и думать о том, насколько я охренительно везучий.  
Зак улыбнулся, думая, кому на самом деле повезло.


End file.
